Moaning in the Falls
by Banjovious
Summary: This is my first story so I'll try to make it as good as I can, SOMETHINGS GOING BUMP IN THE NIGHT BUT IT ISN'T A RANDOM MONSTER ;) SOME PINECEST,DIPIFICA,CANDIP[Candy-Dipper Don't know official name] and Others.
1. Author Intro

HELLO PEEPS THIS IS GOING TO BE MY FIRST STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND ENJOY IT


	2. And the Falls become sexually strange

Its the first day of summer break and Dipper and Mabel Pines second vacation in Gravity Falls. Mabel awoke to Waddles snorting to get her attention.

"Good morning to you to Waddles." Mabel says with a smile and then yawning.

After putting Waddles onto the floor she looks to her right to see her

bro bro still fast asleep with a book lying on his face. She giggled and smiled while still watching him sleep with the book on his face but also blushed. For some obvious and a few not so very obvious reasons Mabel started to develop feelings for her own brother Dipper.

They started to develop after the events of Lil' Gideon stole the deed to shack and Dipper rescued her from the monster that is Gideon Gleeful. The feeling just continued to flourish until she could tell it was love, but that is enough of that let us continue with our story.

Mabel got out of her bed and walked over to her brother's (and love interest) bed.

She lifted the myth and mythology book off of her brother's face and she Whispered gently "Wake up Dipper" This caused him to stir, but calm shortly after so she decided to body slam him.

She grabbed a stool from the mini table in their room climbed onto it and jumped

"OW WHAT THE HECK MABEL!"

"Sorry it was the only way to get you up." she exclaimed very proud of her self.

"Oh REALLY did you try anythi-?" she didn't even bother to give Dipper enough time to reply to her statement as she darted out the door.

"Hey get back here!" Dipper chased Mabel out of the room to give her a piece of his mind.

After chasing each other around, Dipper and Mabel took showers, brushed their teeth, and ate breakfast. After saying goodbye to their parents both children loaded onto the bus ready for their second trip to the falls and this time it'll be weird in a whole new way.

ALRIGHT THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I KNOW VEEEEEERY UNEVENTFUL BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I COULDN'T REALLY THINK OF A WAY TO START THIS STORY BUT AS I SAID THIS IS MY FIRST STORY BUT I HOPE I CAN MAKE A STORY THAT YOU WILL ALL ENJOY


	3. Fun time riding on the bus

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait my laptop broke and i lost 9 chapters of this story and haven't had a way to actually write again at all but now i have a more consistent way of doing so so anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is super late.** **Ps. This will be my first attempt at lemon so if you do not like that kind of stuff skip the lemon stuff i will be labeling the start and end of lemon part with a line of periods so enjoy.**

Trips are boring but long trips are especially boring when you are the only people traveling to Gravity Falls. Dipper was staring out the window with a clear look of boredom written on his face with a sharpie. He sighed as he looked pulled out and began to read the myths and mythology book he bought a while back, hoping to fill the journal 2 shaped hole in his heart but, it was a false venture seeing as bill completely destroyed the books.

"I wonder what everyone in gravity falls has been up to before this summer don't you mabel." Dipper asked his sister as she slept with her head resting on his lap in a black heavy blanket. Little to dipper's knowledge though mabel was asleep only for about half trip, enjoying being so close to her brother and even closer to a place she was growing evermore inpatient to explore.

As the trip went on Dipper noticed Mabel's head was slowly getting closer to his crotch causing him to become less and less okay with her sleeping on his lap. As she laid there 'asleep' mabel could smell Dipper's musk from her love interests private area, causing her to get a little frisky pressing her face deeper into her brothers holy land. As she continued to press deeper, Dipper noticed Mabel's breath become heavier and laboured causing him to question his sister's state of awareness.

"Mabel are you awake your pressing on my crotch and it's really uncomfortable." but Mabel was to busy enjoying her brother's glorious scent she knew all too well. To iterate in the past Mabel would steal pairs of Dipper's dirty boxers and masturbate to the smell of her brother's sex causing it to drive her urges sky high. Having a hard time controlling her urges Mabel slid her hand into her pants and into her personally made and stylized underwear and began massaging her hot needy sex.

Dipper thinking his sister still asleep decided to try to move her until he heard her moaning softly, startling him and if it wasn't for the driver having headphones in his ear playing music loud enough to hear it at the back of the bus dipper would be freaking out. Mabel's soft moans began rising in volume while repeatedly saying Dipper's name causing Dipper to wonder one of two things either she was either having a bad dream or a wet dream involving him, causing Dipper's mind to start racing trying to rationalize the situation. On one hand dipper wanted to believe it was just his sister having a nightmare but, then again on the other hand the thought of mabel having a wet dream about him gave him a slight erection which began to press against Mabel's face and it only served to drive her even further into her lust.

Not wanting to contain herself for much anymore she decided that she was going to take him on the bus whether he wanted to or not. "Dipper." Mabel said breaking her twins concentration and causing him to acknowledge her presence on his family jewels. "Oh thank god you're finally awake you been pressing your face into my crotch and it's kind of uncomfortable" Dipper's said relieved that his twin was finally awake but that was short lived as she took of her her black tights and climbed up onto his lap with the cover concealing their waist facing him, moving slightly to comfortably wedge his hard 5 inch penis between her panty covered pussy lips . "Mabel what the hell are you do..." he was saying before mabel cut him of by pressing her lips to his and nibbling on his bottom lip lustfully.

After kissing for what seemed like forever they separated, both staring into each others eyes longingly both grinding against each other, in Dipper's mind logic and lust were at war and lust was winning by a landslide, Mabel waking up slightly from her lust driven state was about to apologize finally realizing what she had done but Dipper pulled her lips to his and passionately kissed his sister pushing his tongue against her lips for access to which Mabel obliged allowing him in and waring with his tongue for dominance. While kissing Mabel, Dipper slid his hands up her shooting star sweater and under her magenta shirt and began lightly squeezing her E cup breast and rubbing her nipple in circular motions and causing Mabel to separate from his lips breathing heavily and holding back loud moans as her sex drive increased in intensity, rubbing her pantsless crotch against his clothed crotch faster and harder causing Dipper to pick up his pace as well.

Nearing there limits they both held in there moans as they orgasmed, Mabel coating her panties and Dipper's pants in her hot sticky girl jizz and Dipper coating his underwear with cum while letting out laboured breaths and kissing once more, coming down from there high, hearts racing Dipper was the first to speak "Mabel I didn't know you felt." but before he could finished the bus driver called out "last stop Gravity Falls." causing mabel to jump off Dipper's lap and back onto the seat hiding behind the one in front of them checking to see if the bus driver was looking at them but, let out a sigh of relief as the bus driver still had her eyes glued to the road. Relieved and seeing this as their last chance before the quickly arriving stop, Mabel put her pants back on over her soaking wet panties while Dipper decided to changed his pants due to the huge obvious wet spot over his flaccid privates.

Neither of them said anything as the bus entered gravity falls as the the scare from earlier chased away what courage they had. Not to long after the bus arrived in Gravity falls the twins finished packing the blanket and the wet pair of shorts from Dipper and Mabel's heated session just as it pulled up to the bus stop near the shack. With all their bags gathered the twins stepped off the bus saying their goodbyes to the bus driver and stepping of the bus onto soil that took one summer for them to become familiar with and started walking the short distance to the place that holds many good memories, the Mystery Shack with its iconic fallen S from the shack part of the sign.

Neither of which mattered to our two lovestruck teens as they were both stuck in deep thought, Mabel finally fully grasping what she done happy she did but, worried she made the wrong move, and Dipper wondering how long his twin felt this way towards him and if he felt that way back but i guess he will just have to find another time.

 **Okay dudes, dudettes, and apache helicopters again i would like to apologize for the long delay so a long next chapter is my gift to everyone still waiting for more from this story and also i would greatly appreciate constructive criticism to help me better this story and future fics. And don't worry there won't be another 1 year wait for the next chapter I will try to have it out by tomorrow but until then stay tuned** **PSA by the Banjo Order**


	4. Pounding in the night

**Hey is this guy dead or something answer no, I've just been having a hard time getting the creative juices flowing like a beaver dam of ineptitude was built at the mouth of the creative river any who like I said I'm getting this out before 2019 albeit very late and I am cutting it close here but meh the writing process am I write. Get it and quick note** _ **italic**_ **means thought just clarifying that minor point but most stories on here do that anyway so I guess it really was dumb** **to mention it.**

After arriving at the shack the pines twins found a note detailing that Soos wouldn't be back give or take 2 to 3 weeks leaving Dipper and Mabel to themselves in the shack which would normally be no problem if previous endeavors had not occurred. Dipper was sitting in the armchair in front of the TV paying little attention to the small entertainment device that he guessed Soos hadn't gotten around to replacing. " _What the hell happened on the bus?"_ was the only question ensnaring dipper mind at the time. Knowing his sister Mabel for a long time tis the first time (for obvious reason) he realized these feeling she had for him.

Dipper was having a hard time even wrapping his head around Mabel's feelings for him and his own lust for Mabel. Being the rational, critical thinking person he was he knew these activities and feelings would have to stop but, he didn't know how to go about it without hurting his sister so he sat and thought for a while, not noticing the girl on his mind was encroaching on her prey.

A while ago Mabel in their room was in the same state of thinking for different reasons than her brother's. While he thought of how to get Mabel to give up on her love for him Mabel was thinking of a way to make it so he couldn't refuse her love for him. " _How can I make it so Dipper accepts my feelings?"_ she thought about just coming clean and telling him but if she did he would just have more time to use his brain and think of a way to get her to stop pursuing her love for her own brother. " _The only way I can have Dipper is by showing him how much I love him words are his weapon meaning, I'll just have to use my secret weapon, the power of sexual persuasion_ " not wanting to give her brother any more time to think Mabel undressed till she was in their room stark naked. She put on her game face and walked out there bedroom door and to the top of the steps.

Taking a deep breath Mabel peeked down the steps and into the living room to see Dipper with his head resting against the back of the arm chair in a deep thought expression on his face. Dipper was torn between these new feelings he had and reason he shouldn't have let what happened on the bus happen and to make the situation worse he shouldn't have let it continue but, he felt no regret for enacting on his lust and giving in to feeling Mabel grind him as he bucked back.

"Maybe I should just ask her and see if her feelings are real and if they are well we'll see from there" he thought until he heard a noise. Opening his eyes to the sound of footsteps he had wished he didn't because what he had opened his eyes to was his sister Mabel standing in front of him in all her naked glory.

"GAH Mabel why are you" before he could finish Mabel shushed him with her finger leaving it there as she crawled onto his lap. Mabel slowly moved her head closer to Dipper's moving her finger and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dipper was in utter awe at how sexy his sister was being because he knew he had to stop this but he didn't want to, he was too enamored with the naked beauty on his lap rubbing herself against him like on the bus.

Mabel decided it was time to move on from just grinding and whispered in Dipper's ear as she unbuttoned his pants "Hey Dip wanna touch me " with some hesitation Dipper moved his hand to Mabel's breast and started playing and toing with them as Mabel took of his pants. Dipper finally in the right mood started to kiss and fondle her breast causing her to moan as she pulled down his underwear to reveal his moderately sized penis.

Dipper pulled Mabel into another kiss as she rubbed her naked sex across his manhood causing him to start moving himself enjoying the feeling too much. Mabel gyrated and moved her hips against his dick getting Dipper even more into the mood and rubbing back against his sister.

Breaking the kiss, Dipper started nibbling Mabel's ear causing her to moan louder and rub herself against him faster with her soaking pussy. Moving in unison with each other Dipper bucked into Mabel causing him to penetrate her hot needy sex, the sensation snapping him to his senses and stopping although not pulling out of her he asked Mabel a very important question.

"Hold on Mabel I want to ask you something before we do something we both might regret doing, why do you have these feelings for me and are you sure there real" rubbing herself against Dipper's Feeling him deep inside her, she had no problem answering the questions but, she wanted to give her overcritical brother the best reason so he would feel comfortable moving on.

"Dipper for a long time I've been looking for a boyfriend but every time they ended up being a jerk or a magical creature of some kind but, what if the perfect person was always right there always there for you through thick and thin" Mabel stopped for a second to keep her composure wiping the tears threatening to fall down her face. "What if the person who would fight an army of gnomes, evil celebrities, giant robots, and even an evil space demon for you slept next to you every night from the moment you were born".

Dipper knew she was talking about him and he could tell the emotion she felt wasn't just puppy love or lust it was actually the love you would show the person you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. "Dipper I can see it in your face that you know but, I love you more than any sister should ever and I don't care I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I don't care what people say about us let them talk because all that matters is that I'll be happy, living with the man I gave my heart to". A silence fell between the two and Mabel was starting to think she didn't convince him until he pulled her in for the most passionate kiss that night as he moved his hands from her waist and started fucking her like she dreamed of causing Mabel to moan and lean into the kiss more.

Dipper felt no words need to be said to express that he was willing to give the relationship a shot he just kept ramming into his sister's cunt with the force of a piston removing the rest of his close to feel his sister against him. Dipper stood up and placed Mabel onto the armchair and kept his pace and hitting the right spots deep in his sister. Locking her legs around his waist Mabel to keep him in her and from coming out as he fondled and sucked on her boobs she screamed "Oh yes Dipper… harder Please show me no mercy… make me yours"

"Happy to oblige" Dipper said as he picked up his pace and moved his hands back to her waist to go even faster and harder into her driving Mabel wild with lust as they approached there climax. Dipper could feel his climax ready to fill his sister with his seed and attempted to pull out but Mabel locked her legs tighter around his waist and pulled him deeper almost making dipper cum deep inside her.

"Don't pull out Dip whatever happens after this we can face it together like we always have" Mabel assured. "Are you sure Mabel Are really ok with me cumming inside you" He asked and to answer Mabel pulled him in deeper as he pounded her harder as he approached his breaking point. Needing no further confirmation Dipper gave it a few more thrust before Mabel came and experienced her climax causing her walls to restrict as he filled his sister's vagina completely pressing himself against her making sure to get it as deep as possible pumping a large amount of seed into his sister's sex.

As they both came down from there climaxes Dipper, giving off a few more huge spurts slowly humped his sister before lifting her up while remaining deep in her as he sat down, laying her against his bare chest. "Mabel I haven't had as much time as you to process these feelings enough to say I love you but just know that I'm willing to give this relationship a try"

"That's fine by me" she replied as she dozed off and fell asleep in his arms and still joined to her brother by their respective sexes. Kissing her on the forehead Dipper slowly dozed off and let the sleep embrace him.

 **WHOOO BOI okay first things first I am very sorry about this abysmally late chapter and going back on my promise of the new chapter coming out tomorrow I tried to keep my promise I did but, one thing after another happened and when I started writing again I felt I had to outdo the last two chapters and I kept writing and rewriting cause nothing seemed good enough to release.**

 **So on that note this chapter might not be the most perfectly worded thing on the internet so don't judge to harshly and to answer the question of WenDip Yes ther of course will be WenDip can't be a gravity falls fic without it right. Next chapter will probably maybe not have any lemon in it but that I'm going to leave up to you young readers along with who should be introduced next**

 **Candy or Pacifica and whether it should be lemon or non-lemon**

 **Other than that that's all he wrote folks see ya**


End file.
